


Ride to the Happy End

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine convinces Sebastian to drive to the west coast. They run out of condoms after a few nights, but that won’t stop Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride to the Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: boypussy, unprotected sex in a car somewhere in Utah, talk about Plan B and birth control, slight come play

Sebastian didn’t know how Blaine got him to agree to a road trip. Their route went from Ohio out to LA, where they would stay at Blaine’s older brother’s apartment for the summer before they both moved to the east coast for college. Cooper had practically threatened Blaine with physical violence if he moved before visiting him at least once. Sebastian had tried to convince Blaine to take a plane, but Blaine had told him how much he wanted to see things since he didn’t travel a lot due to his parents having full time jobs and not being able to take time off work. Also, he wanted to tease Cooper by telling him how much of the US he had seen in just a few days. Sebastian grumbling agreed to driving, even though he knew that it would take days and his ass would hurt like hell once they arrived.

Which brought him back to where he was now, cuddled next to Blaine on the expanded backseat of his car. They were in the middle of nowhere, and too tired to drive to the next town and ask for a Motel so they opted to, once again, sleep in Sebastian’s car. It had been fun the first few times, when they were pressed together so tightly that they both wanted to sleep with each other the moment Sebastian spread a blanket over their bodies. But after waking up aching all over from not being able to move and, more often than not, with a mouth full of Blaine’s hair it quickly became less sexy and more unbearable. If that what living together was like Sebastian would talk Blaine out of finding a place together when they started school in the fall.

“I can’t sleep,” Blaine whispered, his face pressed against Sebastian’s chest. “I think I heard a coyote outside. Are there coyotes in Utah?” Sebastian rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, hoping Blaine would fall asleep soon. Dealing with a sleep deprived Blaine was almost as bad as when Blaine was pissed off at him because of something minor, like getting drunk and trying to initiate sex in the Anderson’s living room. Sebastian didn’t want to be cramped into a space as small as a car while Blaine was ready to bite his head off if Sebastian as much as looked at him.

“Sebastian,” Blaine whined, his hand traveling under Sebastian’s shirt, “protect me like the tough guy you’re always pretending to be.” Sebastian rolled his eyes but reacted by pulling Blaine closer to his chest, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. He could see Blaine smiling, his face illuminated by the moon that was shining in through the car’s windows.  Just when Sebastian closed his eyes again Blaine started pressing kisses to his throat, sucking the skin into his mouth, and letting his hands travel up and down under Sebastian’s shirt.

“Blaine…” Sebastian sighed, “It’s late and we used the last condom this morning.”

“I don’t care,” Blaine whispered, pushing Sebastian onto his back and climbing on top of him, the sheets still wrapped around them. “I want you so bad.”

Sebastian let his hands travel from Blaine’s back to his ass, stroking over the thin material of Blaine’s boxer briefs. “I really don’t want to knock you up,” he said, his finger brushing over a moist spot in Blaine’s underwear, his pussy hot and throbbing beneath the material.

“I just had my period a few days ago it’s totally safe,” Blaine responded, sitting up and putting more pressure onto Sebastian’s hardening cock.

“It’s not ‘totally safe’ you tool,” Sebastian said laughing, while Blaine crossed his arms and started pouting, “but sure, if you want to risk it why not.”

“You could also just pull out when you’re about to come,” Blaine said while pulling his shirt off and climbing out of his briefs rather ungracefully. Sebastian didn’t bother commenting that it wouldn’t make it completely safe either, knowing that if he refused to sleep with Blaine now his boyfriend would punish him by saying he was not in the mood for the next few days. Which was rather funny when it happened the first time. Sebastian knew how much Blaine enjoyed sex, and watching him squirm from not being able to get off together boosted Sebastian’s ego, but started being annoying when it happened every other month.

Blaine slid down to Sebastian’s feet, pulling his underwear down to his ankles and then getting back on his boyfriend’s crotch, his pussy lining up with Sebastian’s dick. Blaine started grinding forwards and backwards, getting Sebastian completely hard from the wet friction and the sight of Blaine completely naked on top of him. While Blaine was still moving Sebastian took of his t-shirt – he wanted to feel Blaine as close as possible when they were together like this.

“Are you gonna stay on top? Because I don’t think you’ll be able to bounce a lot without hitting your head,” Sebastian said when he was lying on his back again, his arms crossed behind his head. Blaine stopped moving for a moment, considering a headache just to prove Sebastian that he could have sex however he wanted, but then decided to play it safe.

Sebastian grinned when Blaine laid flat on him and started to turn them around, the movement complicated by the limited amount of room and them not wanting to end up in the foot space in front of the seats. After a lot of shuffling around and trying not to squish each other, Sebastian finally lay between Blaine’s legs, their bodies pressed tightly together. The blanket had fallen down and bunched up at their feet.

“Are you really sure you want to fuck? I could just eat you out,” Sebastian said while Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s. 

“Stop whining. I’ll just take Plan B tomorrow,” Blaine replied.

Sebastian shrugged and reached down to take his cock in his hand, rubbing the sensitive head over Blaine’s clit and down to his wet entrance to get himself wet before thrusting into Blaine. He looked up at Blaine’s face, scanning over his relaxed muscles and his closed eyes. It had been weird for Sebastian to have sex with Blaine at first, not just because of his unusual anatomy, but because Blaine was quiet and clingy where all other men before him had been demanding and aggressive. Sebastian didn’t mind that much anymore though, having gotten used to the soft moans and light touches Blaine had to offer.

Slowly Sebastian pressed inside Blaine’s pussy, the familiar tightness massaging his cock and making his eyes roll back. It all felt more intense without a condom, and Sebastian knew that he’d make Blaine use birth control after this so they could do it this way more often. The thought of coming in Blaine almost made him shoot his load right away, so he paused and pressed his lips to Blaine’s throat, his tongue licking softly at his boyfriend’s skin. He could hear Blaine’s shallow breathing now that they were so close together.

Blaine’s legs slid up higher and his feet pressed against Sebastian’s thighs, signaling him to go faster. Sebastian happily obliged, putting his weight mostly on his forearms and starting to fuck into Blaine hard, the sound of his hips slapping against Blaine sounding even louder than normal in the limited space of the car. Blaine’s hands found his waist, stroking over Sebastian’s naked skin and making goosebumps appear over his whole back and down his arms.

Sebastian listened to the low moans that spilled out of Blaine’s mouth, his lips slightly parted, and his head turned towards where Sebastian had rested his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder. Their height difference sometimes made cuddling a little harder, but they had gotten it to work just right after a few tries.

Blaine let his right hand travel down from Sebastian’s hip to his own pussy, stroking over his clit while Sebastian was thrusting into him. He already felt his pussy contracting lightly, the foreplay and fantasies he had before had already turned him on so much they barely had to get going before he could come. Blaine started rubbing his clit a little harder; wanting to come before Sebastian did so he could enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend fucking him through his orgasm. He started smiling when he heard Sebastian swear lightly under his groaning, the words too slurred for Blaine to understand. Sebastian had always been the loud one of the two, which Blaine liked and cursed at the same time. Hearing Sebastian moan his name and what he wanted to do to him was hot, but Blaine had feared on one too many occasion that his parents would come into his room and find Sebastian balls deep in him.

His climax was building up, and soon his orgasm rushed over him so hard that his toes curled against Sebastian’s ass. He could feel himself clenching around Sebastian’s cock which was still relentlessly thrusting into him – Sebastian knew better than to stop fucking Blaine after he had come.

“You’re already done?” Sebastian asked, and Blaine could hear that he was grinning. Blaine just hummed in response, letting his feet fall down onto the seats, his body going lax. He listened to Sebastian again, his breathing quick and labored near Blaine’s ear.

“I’m close,” Sebastian said, his voice low. His thrusts were getting irregular, and his dick felt like he was going to explode soon. Blaine’s pussy was like hot, wet satin wrapped around him, massaging him until he couldn’t take it anymore and came, right into Blaine. He could feel his come coating Blaine’s insides, something he had never felt before. He wanted to cry out how much he loved having sex with Blaine, how much he loved _Blaine_ , but he almost couldn’t breathe. Sebastian opted for pushing his lips against his boyfriend’s, which were drawn up into a small smile.

After a few minutes of staying on top of Blaine, not caring that he was probably crushing the smaller boy with his weight, Sebastian pulled out his cock. It was kind of messy, since they couldn’t get a towel or anything to clean up and both weren’t used to not using condoms, but Sebastian didn’t care. He would just have to clean his car when they were back in Ohio.

Blaine had been on the brink of falling asleep for a while when he saw a flash of light behind his eyelids. Groggily he opened his eyes, seeing Sebastian kneel between his legs with his phone pulled out and angled just right to take a picture of Blaine spread out on the backseat.

“What’re you doing?” Blaine asked, pulling his knees together.

“Just, you know… gathering resources,” Sebastian replied, grinning before putting his phone back onto the center console. He couldn’t resist taking the pictures; the way his come looked slowly dripping out of Blaine’s pussy almost made him hard again, and he wanted to capture the moment for future lonely nights.

“Masturbation resources?” Blaine asked, closing his eyes again and rolling onto his side, so Sebastian could fit behind him.

“Got me.”

“You won’t need that if we’ll be living together.”

Sebastian just snorted and pressed a kiss against Blaine’s shoulder.


End file.
